1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automotive storage apparatus and more particularly to an automotive storage apparatus which can make itself more convenient for use.
2. Related Art
In an automotive storage apparatuses which are provided in passenger compartments of motor vehicles in the related art, there is disclosed an automotive storage apparatus in which a storage portion which opens upwards is formed in part of an armrest of a motor vehicle. A covering/uncovering door is provided that slides along an opening in the storage portion and covers and uncovers the opening (refer to, for example, JP-A-9-169243). In addition, a drink container holder is disclosed in which drink containers of different sizes are formed by sliding a holding member provided in an opening in a storage portion which opens upwards (refer to, for example, JP-A-10-129328).
Incidentally, while automotive storage apparatuses become more convenient for use when they are made to store various types of articles, one of the aforesaid storage apparatuses is used only to store small items, whereas the other storage apparatus is used only as a drink container holder. Hence, neither of them can be said to be convenient for use.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide an automotive storage apparatus which can make itself more convenient for use by making itself contain various types of articles.